1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a hot water supply apparatus for a beverage brewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage brewing machines such as coffee machines require a supply of hot water so as to brew the beverage. A number of water supplying apparatuses are known in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,408, 4,922,809, 4,133,354, 4,713,253, 4,713,526, 4,632,023, 4,967,647, 4,791,859, 4,903,586 and 5,346,098.